


Rough Beginning

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Peter surprises Martin with a kiss, which backfires on him.





	Rough Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/gifts).



Peter has to give it to Martin Blackwood: he never expected the pipsqueak to hit him.

Well, that's giving him a little too much credit; as soon as Peter kissed Martin, Martin gave him a hasty shove and a shaky little slap on his cheek. Yet even as Peter stares at Martin in surprise, it's Martin who is truly shocked out of the two of them, staring him right back with his mouth open. For a while, all they can do is stand there like two idiots, dumbfounded.

Martin is the first one to move, trying to back away; Peter is quicker, reaching out to snatch Martin by his solid wrist. Martin tenses in his grip, fear and fury flaring across his face.

"Let me go!" Martin tries to twist himself free, but his heart is only halfway in the struggle; Peter can tell Martin has remembered who is the one with power in this room, and that maybe it isn't good for him to act out. That makes Peter chuckle out loud as he yanks Martin over to him, reaching out to set his other hand on the side of Martin's waist.

"That's not how you behave around a man who ensures your archivist is having a comfortable stay at the hospital," he says, grinning. He knows what he looks like in Martin's eyes: like a killer whale, cheerful and sharp-toothed, and like any prey animal, Martin can't help but shake before him. "Not to mention, you work for me now. I expect you to do as I say."

"Submitting to harassment is not part of my job description," Martin hisses, frowning at him as he makes another half-hearted attempt to pull away.

That only makes Peter hold onto him tighter, draw him across the last inches of distance between them against himself. Martin freezes once their bodies are connected, but he doesn't try to free himself anymore; that makes Peter's smile all the more wide.

"I think we both know you've submitted to worse things," Peter says, softening his voice just to drive the nail even deeper in.

As Martin lapses into silence, trembling in Peter's grip, Peter takes his chance to wrap his arm fully around Martin's waist, holding him close as he leans down and claims his mouth for a kiss. Martin is stiff in his arms, his lips hard and tense as Peter grinds his own against him, but after a while he gives in, his mouth opening up and parting at the prodding of Peter's tongue, letting it stroke its way in. He doesn't try to kiss Peter back, doesn't try to touch him him any other way, but he yields, lets Peter do what he wants.

Peter growls against Martin's mouth, a delicious tremor running through him as he hears Martin whimper deep in his throat. Things may have started out rocky between them, but they're getting so much better already.


End file.
